When Tomorrow Comes
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Have you ever love someone so deeply until it hurts you so much? Have you ever love someone so deeply that it doesn't matter if that person use you? I love someone so deeply until it feels as if my world only revolve around him though he doesn't love me.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 07-Ghost, it belongs to both Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino.

**Warnings:** AU! also this story is unbeta, so please bear with the poor tenses and some mistakes I made. Slightly OOC probably though, I will make sure that I don't make it so severe. Shonen-ai so don't read if you don't like it. Taken from Teito's POV.

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>When Tomorrow Comes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to go together with you<em>  
><em>On the road that you wished for<em>  
><em>Even though I wanted to be by your side,<em>  
><em>You left me...<em>  
><em>Was everything my dreaming?<em>

-Alone by Hitomi

* * *

><p>Have you ever love someone so deeply until it hurts you so much? Have you ever love someone so deeply that it doesn't matter if that person use you? Even though you know that he won't ever love you back, still it's okay as long as you can be close to that person. Have you ever feel something like that in your life? I love someone so deeply until it feels as if my world only revolve around him. Even though I know that he won't ever love me back, I still love him. Even though I know that he only use me as a substitute for the one he truly loves, I still love him and let him do as he pleases with my body. That was the amount of love I have for him. For that person... Ayanami. I've never loved someone as much as I love him. He was the only one who manage to make me feel like this. And no matter how many times I tried, I was unable to free myself from his grasp.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time I met him was when my twin sister asked me to come to meet her best friend. She told me that this person is someone that important for her and since she always spoilt me, she wants me to meet with this best friend of hers. She said it will be great if the two of us can get along well. If only she knows the truth...<p>

The first impression I got when I saw him for the first time was how gorgeous and calm he is. His silvery white hair which seems to glow under the sun rays and his amethyst eyes which fascinates me... At that moment I knew that I had just fell in love with him. It was ridiculous actually, to think that someone like me will feel something such as love at the first sight. After all, I never once believe in such a thing before unlike my twin sister who is a romantic in heart.

But the time I saw him, it likes something inside my heart awakened. As if I had waited for his presence all this time even though that was only the first time we meet with each other. I don't know what it is about him that make me can't take my eyes from him, but one thing I'm sure of is the fact that he is the one. He is the one that I've been waiting for this entire time. He is the one that I want to place my heart to. And he is the only one that I can love with all my heart. Those were the only things that keep filled my head at that time.

"Tei-chan! Tei-chan!" The sound of my sister's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I was so lost in my thought until I don't realize it that my twin sister had been calling my name for some times now. I looked at her sheepishly, an apologetic look crossed my face at the look on her face.

"I'm sorry...did you say something, Eve?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Mou...did you even hear what I had said at all? Geez, what is it that you're thinking about, Tei-chan?" Eve pouted, her light green eyes looked at me curiously.

"Sorry...sorry... It just something had been bothering me lately but it's not so important, just forget it. Anyway, what is it that you want to tell me about, Eve?" I said quickly, dismissing the thing that had been filling my head. It won't be good if Eve finds out just who it is that I'm thinking of at the moment.

She never knows about my preference after all since I never once told her about it. It's not like I don't trust her or something like that because she is my twin sister and I know that Eve will probably accept everything about me rather it my weakness nor my strength. Still, I'm not sure if she can accept this secret lightly if she ever finds out about it. After all, I know how much she wants me to get along well with Ayanami. And me being in love with her so called best friend won't help at all especially when the said person doesn't even show any interest in me. Besides, if my sister ever finds out that her so called best friend was using her twin brother as the substitute for the love he feels for her, I know everything won't end well at all.

Because the one that Ayanami loves isn't me. Ayanami was and still is in love with Eve, my own twin sister. Although, I'm sure that Eve doesn't know anything about that. She always clueless about someone's love for her. Maybe that's why Frau confessed his love for her directly until the two of them became a couple like now.

"You really should stop doing that, Tei-chan. It won't be good for your health. Anyway, I was just asking you if you can hang out with me, Frau and Ayanami this weekend. It's been a long time since the last time the four of us go out together and since it's going to be New Year soon, I want to spend the last moment in this year with my precious peoples." She sighed heavily before her eyes lightened up again. The look on her face when she said that to me was hopeful. Therefore, I know how much it will disappoint her if I refuse her request.

Even though I know that, I still can't stop the clenching within my heart at the prospect of meeting him again. It's been a long time since I have last seen him. And even after all this time, I was still unable to forget him. Even the mention of his name always manage to catch my attention. He was and still is the one I love although, he had hurt me so. I just unable to hate him, let alone to forget him. He is irreplaceable for me. It feels like it was just yesterday when Eve first introduced me to him. I can still remember it clearly within my mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Tei-chan, this is the person I want you to meet! His name is Ayanami. He is my best friend!" Eve smiled happily as she dragged me to the taller man who is standing across us.<em>

_The man has a silver white hair which seems to glow under the sun light. His amethyst eyes look back at me in amusement as Eve introduced the both of us to each other. The silver haired man was gorgeous. I know I had seen my share of attractive men and women before, but none of them managed to catch my interest like him. He was different from the others. And it was only at that time did I finally found out that this man was the one that I want. Ayanami was and still is the only one that I can imagine spending the rest of my life with._

_Ayanami doesn't talk much. Though no matter how reserved and introvert he is, I can still see the love he has for my sister every time he looks at her. The fond look on his eyes whenever he gazes at my sister wasn't easy to miss. That time, I immediately knew that Ayanami is in love with my sister. And it was only her that he loves. The thought that I don't even stand a chance managed to make me faltered a bit. But even though I know that I won't be able to replace my sister's place in his heart, I still took my chance. No matter how utterly foolish it is._

_ It was on Christmas day three years ago, when I first offered my body for him to use. At first, he was surprised with my offer. After all, who in their right mind will offer themselves to be used as a replacement for their siblings best friend's love interest? Besides, we aren't that close with each other if not for Eve who is the bridge of our relationship or friendship or whatever it is you want to call it. Still at that time, I didn't feel like I'm going to get hurt this much. Eventually, he accepted my offer and started to use my body as an outlet for his bottled love towards Eve. Even though it was my idea at the first place, still to know that he can't even love me even after everything that had happened between the both of us; was hurt._

_It was only a curiosity at first, one of my traits that I can't get rid of. It was because I want to know if what had happened between the two of us will change anything, I asked that question to him. I didn't hope much on his answer though, knowing that I will probably get disappointed of it. Still, I can't get rid of the slight hope within my heart about the possibility that he will eventually come to love me and move on from my sister. There is no such luck because in the end his answer only left my heart more empty and hollow than before._

_Every time was always the same. Every night after he made love to me, he will let me to lay there motionlessly beside him. Although I know that I should be get going already, I can't help but wanting to stay there a bit longer. To know that what had happened between us wasn't a dream even if it won't change anything at all, I still want to hold to the fact that he had allow me to be the one who helped him with his feeling for my sister. No matter how much it hurts me by doing something like this, I still want to hold on to the slight hope that he can come to love me eventually. I know it was wrong of me to do something like this with him, still this love for him within my heart keeps on growing every time we made love. And I unable to stop it._

_"Will you love me too tomorrow?" I asked for the nth times every time we lay side by side after the love-making._

_"Huh?" His amethyst eyes looked at me inquiringly as he tilted his head to the side._

_"Will you still love me too tomorrow? After everything that had happened between us, will you love me too tomorrow? Or will this thing between us become nothing but a mere dream which happens at night?" I repeated once again. I can't look at him. No matter how much I want to see his reaction over my question, I still can't bring myself to look up and see his face, to see the look that adorned his face when he answers my question._

_Because I was afraid. I'm afraid that he will only reject me again like he had done every time I asked this question to him. Even though I had went through this every time I asked this question to him, it still doesn't change the fact that my heart throbbed within my chest every time he rejects me. I still can't stand his rejection even after all this time._

_And like every time it happens, the only reason which make me unable to get over the pain of his rejection was because of my love for him. My love which only keeps hurting me time after time. My unrequited love for him..._

_"You know the answer already. Should I answer something that you've known all these time?" He replied nonchalantly. I can feel his gaze on me, on my body even though I was looking down at my lap and refused to look back at him; I can still feel his eyes on me. _

_"I see. Just forget it then," _

_It keeps on happening like that until one year ago, when I finally decided that I can't keep going on like this. The thing between me and Ayanami was nothing, no matter how much I want it to be otherwise. He won't ever come to love me. At least, not when Eve was still there, being so close to him even if only as his friend. And I also can't keep on going like this. Even if I have endured all of it until this far, there is only one thing a person can take and I... I can't take it anymore. No matter how much I want to keep stay close with him, I can't let my heart keep bleeding for him._

_"Kiss me," I said in one of those night after he made love with me again._

_His amethyst eyes looked at me impassively, his emotions completely hidden away from me. I never can understand him even after all this time, he always managed to hide his emotion from me. The only emotion he ever shows to me was his love for Eve. Somehow, no matter how many times I tried to dismiss it, I will still end up seeing it. He says nothing to my request, as if wanting to make sure if he had heard the right thing or not._

_"Just this once... please kiss me like you love me, please kiss me like you mean it. Just this once, please pretend that you're really in love with me and not with my sister." My heart was beating faster and faster as I choked each words out of my lips. I knew that I will only regret it later but at that time, I want to see his expression. That's why, I mustered all the courage within me and looked up at him. Only to be greeted by the sight of his smirk before he leaned down and kissed me._

_Just like what I had asked for, he kissed me with all his feeling. He kissed me as if he is in love with me. He kissed me and left me breathless, made me wanting more of it. I want to keep drowning in this illusion called love that he had bestowed upon me. But I know that sooner or later I had to wake up from this dream no matter how pleasant it is, I still have to get up and face the reality. Even if it means I have to let go of him completely, I have to do it. Maybe that was why I want to say my farewell to him properly. Even if I know it will hurt me so much to do it, maybe that was the reason why I even bother to look at him and locked my eyes with him before I said my farewell. And hope that he will be happy with whatever decision he takes in the end._

_"Thank you... I love you, Ayanami. Goodbye," I whispered lowly. I can feel the lone tear that had flowed down my cheek when I said that sentences to him, still I don't want to avert my eyes away from him. I want to remember everything about him. The slight movement of his lips whenever he found something that amused him, the slight change on his expression whenever he is feeling happy, confused or annoyed; I want to remember all of it. Because this was my only chance. This was the only time I will be able to see him because right after this, I won't see him again. I won't even search for him again. Because... when tomorrow comes, I will completely walk out of his life._

_That night... was the last time I saw him before I completely walk out of his life and continue my life without his presence in it. Eve didn't ask me about it though, I was sure that she can feels that there is something going on between the two of us. She said nothing about it. Although I still catch her looking at me with a wistful look on her face sometimes, but she doesn't say anything. No, she only stays silent and keep on living like nothing ever happens. Because, even though she doesn't know for sure about what had happened between me and Ayanami, I know that Eve can see that whatever it is that had happened between the two of us; that thing wasn't something that can be forgotten or solved out easily._

* * *

><p>In the end, I can't say no to Eve. Since the first time she told me about the whole reunion thing, she kept pleading me to come along with her and the others. And no matter how much I want to decline and avoid the chance of meeting again with Ayanami, I can't bring myself to refuse her. Eve is the only person that I love as much as him. She was my only sister, the only family I have left. And no matter how much it hurts me so to see him again, as long as it can makes Eve happy; I will endure it. Besides, it's not like I can say no to her puppy eyes.<p>

_'It seems like her puppy eyes are still working its magic even to me...'_ I sighed inwardly before looking around my surrounding.

It had been snowing since morning and there is still no sign of both Frau and Ayanami's whereabouts. Eve had called the two of them a hours ago and even though they had told her that they were in the way to get there, there is a slight hope within me which hope that he won't ever arrive though. I sighed heavily at the thought of meeting him again. No matter how many times I tried to reassure myself, it was impossible for me to meet him again and act as if there is nothing happened between us.

_'Sometimes I wonder if I'm not really masochist... After all, I do have a tendency to put myself in misery even though I can avoid it...' _

However my train of thought was cut short when the bell on the door chimes, the only sign which indicates that there is another customer for the cafe we were in at the moment. It wasn't until Eve greeted the newcomer warmly did I snap out of my musings, only to be greeted by the sight of the last person I want to see. Ayanami. He still looks the same like when I left him those years ago. His silver hair and amethyst eyes which always manage to captivate me. Somehow, I wonder if I will ever escape his enchantment.

"Aya-kun! How are you? It's been a while!" Eve greeted warmly as she hugs him, a joyful look crossed her face at the sight of him.

"It's been a while, Eve. I'm fine, how about you? You haven't felt bored yet of Zehel?" He smirked, amethyst eyes glinted under the light.

The sight of his smirk still have the same effect on my heart. Even now I can feel it starts to beat faster and faster within my chest. It seems like no matter how long I haven't seen him, he will still has the same effect on me like always. Even though he isn't looking at me now, nonetheless he still has that effect on me.

_ 'I'm not sure if I can survive long enough until this gathering over and I can just sleep all these pains away... I hope Mikage won't mind if I crash on his place again later...'_

I don't know what it is that makes him turn around and looks at me but the moment our eyes met, it feels as if there is a spark flying. Must be my imagination though because I'm sure there is nothing between us no matter how much I want the otherwise. But he still keeps his eyes on me, regarding me with that solemn look and total attention. I used to see that kind of look on his face only when he sees Eve but to be the one who is on the receiving end of the said looks, somehow I'm not sure if I should feel nervous or happy about it. I can already feel Eve's gaze on me as she looks back and fro from Ayanami to me.

"It's been a long time, isn't it? It's nice to know that you're well, Ayanami-san." I said quickly, not wanting to make Eve feels more suspicious than she already is.

I can feel his gaze on me as if he is trying to look at my heart and see me completely. Somehow the look he is given to me makes me feel a little anxious. It was as if he can see my heart and knows how much I still love him even after all this time. _'Damn him and his good looks!'_ I cursed loudly within my head.

He said nothing to my greeting. The only indications that he had heard it was a slight nod he gives to me before he takes a seat right in front of me. I don't have any choice except to look at him since he was practically right in front of my sight. I wonder if things can get any worse than this. Because the next thing I know was Frau's arrival and how he manages to drag Eve out of the cafe and leave me alone with Ayanami. It was as if the damn perverted man knows what I feel exactly at the moment.

_'I really have to kick him for good the next time he comes to visit Eve...'_ I growled mentally, clenching both of my fist close to my side.

"You disappeared," was all Ayanami said before my attention returned back to him.

His statement startled me. After all, I was sure that I had told him my intention to leave him clearly when I said my farewell to him on that night one year ago. But from the looks of it now, it seems like he didn't get my meaning when I said goodbye to him. I don't know if I should laugh or cry over the irony of it. It was just so hilarious to think that he doesn't even realize that after that night I was trying to get away from him and start anew while he is thinking that I left without any explanation. It was as if the both of us were having a relationship which still going on and never been put to an end.

_'Yeah, as if we have a relationship to begin with...'_ I scoffed indignantly at the idea of it.

"You still haven't told me your reason," He pointed once again, catching my attention which had been strayed out of the topic.

"I'm not sure what kind of answer I have to give to you. Besides, haven't I tell you that I'm leaving?" I replied slowly, trying to hide the anxiety within my heart.

He plopped his arms up to the table before he crossed them in front of his chest, "The only thing that you told me before you disappeared was your farewell. And I can't even understand the reason for it."

"What kind of explanation you want from me, Ayanami-san? Shouldn't you be happy that I have walked out from your life? You after all are still in love with my sister, right? It won't be good if she found out that her best friend had been screwing around with her twin brother behind her back. Especially if she knows the main reason for our behavior,"

"You make it as if I was the one to blame for all the thing that had happened between us," He said indignantly, amethyst eyes glared at me heatedly.

"I'm not saying that you're the guilty one in here, Ayanami-san. Because I was the one who had given you that kind of offer, still I had decided to end it when I walked away out of your life. So shouldn't you be happy now? If you're worrying about me telling Eve about what had transpired between us, then don't bother. I won't ever tell her about that even if my life depended on it," I waved my hand dismissively before he can makes another come back.

"Will you love me too tomorrow?" Ayanami said after some moments of silence, startling me out of my thought.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I can see the look of surprise which adorned my face from my reflection on the cafe glass window. How my eyes widened and how my face get pale at his words.

"Will you still love me too tomorrow? After everything that had happened between us, will you love me too tomorrow? Or will this thing between us become nothing but a mere dream which happens at night? Those were what you said on that night, right?" He repeated once again, his eyes looked back at me expectantly.

"Yeah...that's-...that's right. But what about it? Besides, you told me that I shouldn't ask something that I've known the answer already," I can hear how my voice cracked a bit when I reply back at him, can feel how my hands get a little sweaty from the nervousness that makes its way to my nerves slowly.

His amethyst eyes locked onto me for some moments before I break the eye contact. He folded his hand on the table in front of him before he leaned his body to the front slowly, as if he wants to catch me from his position across the table.

"I did. But tell me Teito, do you even know what my answer is for that question of yours?" His amethyst eyes were searching, gazing intently at every look that crossed my face because of the simple question he had uttered. I don't know how to react to that. For all I knew, his answer should be that he was and still is in love with Eve and that what had happened between the two of us were only something that happened at night when no one but the two of us know about it. But the look on his face when he said that question to me... and the expectant look he is given to me now as he is waiting for my answer... Somehow, I wonder if I had been wrong all this time.

"I see that you don't even know it. If that so, you have no right to walk away just like that after you've made me taken an interest in you. You have no right to make me love you and move on from Eve only to leave me alone in the end." Ayanami said after some moments of silence between the two of them. The silver haired man simply leaned back to his seats as his amethyst eyes looked at me solemnly, a stoic look adorned his handsome face.

"Wh-... What do you mean...?" I bit out slowly, feeling my heart beating madly within my chest.

"When tomorrow comes... and the day after tomorrow to the rest of the eternity. That was how much love I have for you. I won't only love you tomorrow but the day after tomorrow, then the next day after that, and to the rest of the eternity. I will keep loving you until the end of my time and even after that, I will make sure to find you in every single lifetime I lead. And every time I was reincarnated again, I will find you and love you again and again. That's why, don't ever think to escape me because I won't let you go completely." His amethyst eyes were looking at me heatedly as if he can burns me alive with only his words.

Instead of making me afraid or upset, the thought of being bound to him for eternity time after time make me want to cry. No one had ever told me that they will love me time after time and never let me go. After all, for the entire time of my life, I had been used to getting all the ill treatment from people around me. Even though I have Eve beside me the entire time, it still doesn't stop my wish for someone to acknowledge my presence and love me for who I am and not for the person they want to see in me. Because although Eve is always staying beside me and never let me alone even for a bit, she was a family and there is something that I need which she can't give to me. And that thing is an unconditional love and undying love which seems Ayanami is ready to give to me at this moment.

I immediately reached out to him and pulling him close to me regardless the fact that we were separated by the table between our body. And before I realize what I'm doing, I had started kissing him; pouring all my love for him in that kiss. I don't know if it was his words or the look on his face when he said it to me that gives me this kind of effect. Because at this time, it was only Ayanami's presence and his existence that mattered to me. Maybe when tomorrow comes, I will start to think rationally over what kind of effect my behavior will bring us but for now; I just want to lose myself in his arms and kissing him. For only in our kiss, I can tell him how much my love for him haven't changed at all.

* * *

><p><em>Still in your heart, if you want me,<em>  
><em>Like the day when we were happy, I'm going to hold you again...<em>

-I'm Sorry by Gummy ft. T.O.P

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes:<strong> I made this story because of the challenges that my friend had given to me and this one indicated the end of the challenges between us since I have finished my part of the challenges. Anyway, I got the idea for this story when I heard some melancholy songs from my hand phone. So yeah, it's a bit angst but well you know I always have a thing for angsty stuff like that no matter how much it makes my heart twisted painfully. The songs that had inspired me of making this one were Untouchable from Taylor Swift, The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script, From the Beginning Until Now from Winter Sonata Soundtrack, Say Goodbye by Kajiura Yuki, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, Someday the Dream Will End by Nobuo Uematsu, Long Kiss Goodbye by Halcali, Alone by Hitomi and lastly I'm Sorry by Gummy ft. T.O.P.

This story is taken from Teito's POV about everything that had happened between him and Ayanami. I made Eve as Teito's twin in this story because I just can't resist the temptation to add her in my story since her relation with Ayanami also has a major role in this story. Overall, I want to write about Teito's unrequited love for Ayanami who he thinks is still in love with Eve even after all this time. And about how Ayanami is just using Teito as an outlet for his love towards Eve so, you can say that basically Ayanami was using Teito as Eve's replacement or substitute since they're twin and they look alike each other a lot. Although in the end, it was clear that along their affair; Ayanami slowly comes to love Teito and forget about Eve only for Teito to pull away and disappear from his life. I made Ayanami misunderstands Teito's farewell as an ordinary farewell so Ayanami was practically expecting Teito's presence again the next day; only to find out that Teito is already walked away and disappeared completely from his life. The idea of unrequited love and how the person whose love is unrequited keeps loving the one that they won't ever able to have was something that always catch my interest. Especially if it's involved the person whose love is unrequited being used as the substitute for the one their love interest loves. I think it was just so ironic and tragic. That's why, I decided to take that kind of theme for this story.

I had tried my best to not make the character OOC although it seems that along the way I made them OOC. It can't be helped though since it bound to be happening in this story. Anyway, like what I had stated in the beginning of the story; this story is unbeta. So, I'm sorry for all the mistakes and errors in here is purely mine. I'm still an amateur that's why, I need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review because it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. Oh and Happy New Year for all of you! Let's hope for all the best things to happen in 2012 :D Thank you for reading my story~


End file.
